The invention is based on a method for preparing fuel and an injection valve for preforming the method. A method and an injection valve are already known in which for the purpose of fuel preparation, the fuel is carried via spin conduits directly downstream of a valve seat, entering a spin chamber at a tangent so as finally to be ejected into the intake tube while maintaining the spin. Particularly at low fuel pressures and short injection times, a spin preparation of this kind is not, however, capable of meeting requirements for the thinnest possible fuel film exiting from the injection valve, while maintaining a constant angle of ejection, depending on the duration of injection, and good uniformity of distribution.